dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Discusión:Jessica
Biografia Jessica fue la primera integrante en firmar por SM Entertainment en el 2000. En el 2007, ella fue escogida para integrar Girls' Generation. El grupo de 9 integrantes debutó el 5 de agosto del 2007. En el 30 de septiembre del 2014 SM Entertainment anuncio que Jessica ya no seguirá como miembro. Carrera Musical En adición a sus actividades con el grupo, Jessica ha lanzado dos sencillos junto a Seohyun y Tiffany: "Love Hate" y "Mabinogi (It's Fantastic)". Jessica lanzó en sencillo digital en solitario llamado "Sweet Delight" el 13 de octubre del 2010. Jessica ha colaborado con 8Eight para la canción "I Love You" del segundo álbum Infinity lanzado el 3 de marzo del 2008. Ha realizado duetos junto a Onew de SHINee para la canción "One Year Later" y junto a Park Myung Soo para "Naengmyeon". Además, participó en el sencillo llamado "Seúl" junto a algunos miembros de Super Junior y de su propio grupo. Ha lanzado varios sencillos para bandas sonoras de diferentes dramas: "Because Tears are Overflowing" para Romance Town, la canción fue lanzada el 18 de mayo del 2011. Para Wild Romance reveló "What To Do" junto al rapero Kim Jin Pyo, la canción fue lanzada digitalmente el 19 de enero del 2012. Para To the Beautiful You lanzó "Butterfly" junto a su hermana Krystal. Para The King's Dream lanzó "Heart Road", la canción fue revelada el 7 de setiembre del 20123 y para Dating Agency: Cyrano lanzó "The One Like You" que fue lanzada el 2 de julio del 2013. El 18 de octubre del 2012, Jessica lanzó "My Lifestyle" para el álbum PYL Younique Album de la marca de autos Hyundai. El 30 de septiembre del 2014 se confirmo su salida de snsd tras una serie de eventualidades que comprometían la promoción del grupo como nueve integrantes, por lo que la sm decidió continuar el proyecto sin su participación. Actuación Jessica hizo su debut en los musicales de teatro con el remake surcoreano de Legally Blonde junto a Lee Ha Nui y Kim Ji Woo, la producción se estrenó el 14 de noviembre del 2009. Retornó al papel principal del musical junto a Jung Eun Ji y Choi Woori el 28 de noviembre del 2012. Ella realizó un cameo en el drama Oh! My Lady en marzo del 2010. El 23 de diciembre del 2011, se confirmó la participación de Jessica en Wild Romance para 8 capítulos. Jessica encarnó a Kang Jonghee, quien fue el primer amor del protagonista, encarnado por Lee Dong Wook. El drama se emitió desde el 4 de enero del 2012. Modelaje Junto a las demás miembros de Girls' Generation, Jessica ha sido imagen para diversas campañas y anuncios en los que incluyen Haptic Motion, LG, Samsung, Domino's Pizza, Elite Uniform, J.Estina y muchas otras A inicios del 2011, Jessica modeló para la marca de cosméticos Dior junto a Hyoyeon, Yuri, Tiffany, Sooyoung y Sunny. Jessica tuvo su primer desfile de modas para Lee Ji Young en Semana de la Moda de Seúl realizada en el SETEC Center de Seúl el 29 de marzo del 2011, ella llevaba la línea de ropa Resurrection by Juyoung. Ella también ha modelado para Levi en una edición de Marie Claire, así como también, en una sesión de fotos, titulada "Break The Ice", en la edición de diciembre de la revista 1st Look. En el 2012, Jessica fue imagen de diferentes marcas como Banila Co., Hyundai Motor Company y Cartier. Jessica y Krystal fueron escogidas como las nuevas modelos para la marca de joyas STONEHENgE para la línea Primavera/Verano 2013. Siendo la primera vez que ambas hermanas participan juntas como imagen de una marca. Durante su carrera, ella apareció en varias portadas/sesiones de fotos individuales para varias revistas en sus ediciones coreanas como Allure, Nylon, Singles, Elle, Cosmopolitan, Marie Claire, CECI, 1st Look, W Korea, Dazed & Confuzed, Style, Vogue, Beauty+, Star 1 y Mellow Chic. En el 2012, Jessica y Yoona empataron en el segundo lugar por más comerciales individuales realizados (CFS), mientras Girls' Generation como grupo obtuvo el primer lugar por haber modelado para 21 marcas diferentes entre las que se incluyen perfumería, joyería, tiendas por departamento, televisores, camas, etc. Peliculas *'2012': I AM. (Junto a KangTa, BoA, TVXQ, Super Junior, SHINee & F(x).) Dramas *'2008:' Unstoppable Marriage. (KBS2, cameo) Musicales *Legally Blonde. (2012-2013) Anuncios *'2013:' Banila Co. *'2013: '''Stone Henge. (Junto a Krystal de F(x)) *'2011:' Dior Temas para Dramas *The One Like You para Dating Agency Cyrano. (2013) *Butterfly para To the Beautiful You, OST. (Junto a Krystal de F(x)) (2012) *Touch the Sky para Thirty Thousand Miles in Search of My Son, OST. (Junto a Taeyeon, Seohyun, Sunny & Tiffany) (2007) Temas para Peliculas *Make Your Move 3D - Say yes (junto a Kris de EXO & Krystal de F(x)) (2014) Colaboraciones *"Cooky" (Junto a Taeyeon, Seohyun y Sunny) (2010) *"One Year Later" del álbum Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) (Junto a Onew de SHINee) (2009) *"S.E.O.U.L." (Junto a Super Junior y Girls' Generation) (2009) *"I Can't Bear Anymore" (Junto a Taeyeon, Seohyun y Sunny) (2009) *"Love Hate" (Junto a Seohyun y Tiffany) (2008) *"It's Fantastic" (Junto a Seohyun y Tiffany) (2008) *"Holding Hands" (Junto a Tiffany, Super Junior, SS501, Jewelry, Brown Eyed Girls, Lee Hyun y T.G.U.) (2008) *"Haptic Motion" (Junto a Taeyeon, Seohyun y Sunny) Videos Musicales *"S.E.O.U.L." - Super Junior y Girls' Generation. (2009) Programas de TV *'2014:' Happy Together (Ep. "Jackie Chan y sus amigos") *'2013:' Running Man (Ep. 141) *'2013:' Strong Heart (Ep. 165 y 166) *'2011:' Strong Heart (Ep. 101 y 102) *'2011:' Running Man (Ep. 63 y 64) *'2010:' Running Man (Ep. 4 y 5) *'2010:' Happy Birthday (Ep. "Invitada permanente") *'2009:' We Got Married! (Temporada 1) (Ep. 42, 45, 47, 49, 51 y 52) *'2009: Strong Heart (Ep. 7 y 8) *'''2007: Cutie Honey, Mini Musical Reconocimientos *'2013, 7th The Musical Awards:' Premio a la Popularidad. *'2012, 3rd Annual Barbie & Ken Awards:' Barbie Coronada. Curiosidades *'Su lema es:' "Seguir mi corazón" *Odia los pepinos y los melones. *Tiene un parecido con Hyomin de T-ara. *Junto con Hyoyeon son las mas violentas de grupo. *Su mejor amiga es Tiffany. *Su tipo ideal es Daniel Henry. *Nació en el mismo hospital y fue a la misma escuela secundaria que Tiffany. *El 8 de enero del 2013, mientras representava Legally blonde, se cayó dos veces, sus piernas temblaban pero siguió con la presentación. Al acabar fue llevada al hospital y Seohyun que fue a verla aviso a las demas miembros de que estaba en el hospital. *El 11 de noviembre del 2013 en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong tuvo un accidente: El guarda de seguridad la confundió con una fan y la empujó fuertemente, al caer se golpeó la cabeza con una barandilla y se desmayó. Con ayuda de su manager fue trasladada a un hospital donde le dijeron que tenia una contusion en la cabeza y que se había herido una pierna y no pudo ir a la conferéncia de LG. *Tendrá un reality show con su hermana Krystal llamado Jessica&Krystal. *Jessica odia cualquier fruta que se relaciona con el melón . *Jessica tiene la costumbre de beber agua antes de hacer una presentacion en directo . *Jessica tiene mas años de formación en el grupo. *Ella elegiría dormir antes que comer . *Jessica llora cuando está enojada. *Cuando ella está asustada, ella comienza a hacer sonidos de delfines y patea de la nada. *Jessica y Tiffany son los dos miembros procedentes de EE.UU. . *Jessica y Sooyoung una vez trataron de crear un grupo de tres chicas llamado gatitos ,pero los planes fracasaron. *Jessica camina con los pies hacia afuera. *Su ojo derecho se espasmo cada vez que ella se ríe muy fuerte . *Jessica es una de las mas populares en el grupo y es una de las mayores visuales en el. *Ella dice que hasta la fecha de hoy le dice 'Oppa' a los chicos de TVXQ y Super Junior. *Jessica, una vez fue reportada como desaparecida. Pero resulta que ella estaba en un cuarto de baño (del edificio), desmayada. *Ella quiere casarse a la edad de 26 años. *Jessica ,una vez fue expulsada de la piscine por el Manager. *Ella duerme un promedio de 8 horas al día . *Jessica ha sido llamada "La mas cerrada" entre los miembros de KARA y SNSD . Ella fue votada por otros grupos de chicos . *Jessica fue votado como " La única persona con la que se desea estar con ella en la primera nevada " y " la persona ideal para compartir una sombrilla con bajo la lluvia". *Jessica puede jugar fútbol y un poco de boxeo. *A Jessica le gusta el baloncesto y es buena en ello. *Jessica dijo una vez: "Las niñas bonitas son siempre agradables" entonces dijo Fany inmediatamente "entonces no debes ser tan bonita", esto refiriendose a que Jessica es un poco ruda. *Es apodada 'Pervert Sica' ,se ha puesto de manifiesto que Jessica toma fotografías de sus compañeras mientras ellas se están cambiando. *La manera más efectiva para despertarla es hacerla reír . *Jessica es a veces sorprendida con una posición raro cuando esta sentada en el suelo. *En realidad, Krystal fue la primera en la familia Jung que se le pregunto para ser entrenada en SM, pero debido a que era demasiado joven, sus padres no lo permitieron, por lo tanto, Jessica ' reemplazo' a Krystal en SM . *Jessica y Taeyeon son una de los voces mas altas del grupo . *Jessica habla con fluidez Inglés . *Jessica camina como un sargento. *Es la 4ta mas bonita del grupo. *Es muy cercana a SuHo y Kris de EXO. *Es una de las que mejor se viste en el grupo. *Ella y YoonA son las unicas que no tienen ningun tipo de cirugias en el grupo. *Han salido los rumores de que Jessica está saliendo con el empresario Tyler Kwon pero la agencia lo desmintió inmediatamente diciendo que solo son amigos. *Su mejor amiga comenzó siendo Tiffany, pero en la actualidad es Yoona. *Esta en el puesto #20 en el TOP de los rostros mas hermosos del mundo realizado por la revista'' TC Candler 2013.'' *Pero en el 2012 fue elegida como el 5to rostro mas hermoso del mundo realizado por la revista TC Candler 2012. *Jessica no se casara con Tyler Kwon, ya que él aclaro comentando "No tengo planes de casarme el próximo año ni en un futuro próximo" en su weibo, por ahora solo se sospecha de una relación entre ambos, aunque tampoco esta confirmado. *Key de SHINee dice que Jessica es linda pero que tambien da miedo. - Ha participado junto a Tiffany , SooYoung y Kwon Yu ri en Introducing A Star's Friend, el 02.27.del 2009. *Cuando Kris de EXO la vio por primera vez penso en sus adentros: 'ella es muy hermosa'. *Key de SHINee dice que Jessica es linda pero que tambien da miedo. *Kris de EXO dice tener un 'crush' con Sica desde que la vio por primera vez. *Es muy cercana a SuHo y Kris de EXO. Es la integrante favorita de SuHo y Kris (EXO) , Heechul (ZE:A), Onew (SHINee), Kibum( SuJu), entre otros. Ella es considerada como ‘La Princesa del Hielo’, debido a esto han surgido rumores de que ella y Kris hacen una excelente pareja ya que el también es considerado como ‘El Principe del Hielo’. Han surgido muchos rumores de que Jessica y Kris de EXO mantienen una relación pero aun no se confirma nada. **El 30 de septiembre del 2014, Jessica dejó de ser miembro de Girls Generation por problemas de tiempo y prioridad con el grupo y la agencia.181.160.248.55 11:11 30 sep 2014 (UTC) **Jessica no se casara con Tyler Kwon, ya que él aclaro comentando "No tengo planes de casarme el próximo año ni en un futuro próximo" en su weibo, por ahora solo se sospecha de una relación entre ambos, aunque tampoco esta confirmado.